Websites are often a part of an integral plan in advertising business solutions and engaging visitors as customers or potential customers. Nurturing those visitors to the website has traditionally taken human expertise, skill, and effort that have been impractical in converting a large number of visitors into customers. While an experienced sales person may be able to quickly evaluate a contact and determine whether or not he/she is a prospective customer, the sheer volume of visitors to a website and the impersonal nature of web interactions make large-scale human involvement infeasible and impractical. Business-to-business websites traditionally have not reached their marketing potential in yielding qualified leads.
Historically, email marketing and sales campaigns have driven visitors to a website to discover information about a company—much like an online brochure. With the advent of sophisticated marketing automation tools, marketing campaigns have focused on creating conversions or registrations to capture visitor data. However, real personalization of the website visitor's experience has not been possible due to the fact that the marketing tools could not instruct a static website what particular content to present to any given visitor. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.